Quand on leur parle de rois, de batailles et d'oliphants
by Irilde
Summary: OS, défi 42 du poney fringant. Le Harad vu par le Gondor.


Voici ma réponse au défi n°42 du Poney Fringant: le Harad. À la base je voulais faire quelque chose sur le Gondor vu par les Haradrim, résultat, je vous présente le Harad vu par le Gondor.

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

**Quand on leur parle de rois, de batailles et d'oliphants…**

Quand Hérion était petit, le Harad était pour lui un pays lointain, presque imaginaire, peuplé d'animaux fantastiques. Un pays que Hérion reconstituait à partir des objets que son père et son grand père avaient ramenés du Sud, comme cette corne blanche gigantesque suspendue au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée, qui avait appartenu à une bête colossale. Et le Harad de Hérion se couvrait de vastes prairies où paissaient des vaches grandes comme des moulins, gardées par des géants.

Mais cette contrée enchantée était aussi un lieu dangereux, car aussitôt que Hérion fut en âge de comprendre les récits des grandes personnes, le Harad devint un lieu sombre, dangereux, et son pays enchanté se peupla peu à peu d'hommes-bêtes mangeurs de chair humaine. De la vermine sans foi ni loi, qui s'était prosternée devant l'ombre, que l'on méprisait et craignait à la fois, et que l'on nommait "Suderons". Et ce mot détesté, on le mâchait longuement, on le faisait rouler sur sa langue avant de le jeter devant soi, sans prononcer le e. On obtenait deux syllabes, "Sud-rons", qui claquaient comme un crachat. Et Hérion, tout fier, faisait comme les adultes: il disait "Sudrons" et il crachait par terre. Et en observant le glaviot s'écraser au sol, il se demandait si les Suderons eux-aussi disaient "hommes de l'Ouest" en crachant, et s'ils mangeait les petits enfants comme dans les contes de Grand-mère. Car si Hérion savait quelque chose, du haut de ses presque neuf ans, c'était que les contes de bonnes femmes étaient le plus souvent faux.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Dans une heure il sera au zénith. L'armée s'est arrêtée et a dressé les tentes. Elle se remettra en marche lorsqu'il fera moins chaud, en attendant elle patiente. La chaleur est telle qu'une chape de plomb semble s'être abattue sur le camp. Même les mouches n'ont plus la force de voler et le vent qui souffle de l'Ouest et vient de la mer apporte plus de poussière que de fraîcheur. À ces moments-là, la soif vous tiraille, mais l'eau est rationnée. Alors les hommes dorment et rêvent de pluie, de neige, et de tempête.

Indifférent à la torpeur ambiante, Hérion est assis devant sa tente. Il ne dort pas, il ne bouge pas. Il regarde obstinément vers le Sud, comme s'il pouvait par la force de son regard, racourcir les distances. Il se moque de la chaleur et de la poussière. Oublié le désert, l'important est ce qu'il y a derrière. Le Harad.

_Dis Grand-Père, c'est comment le Harad?_

_Le Harad? C'est un autre monde. Là-bas les hommes sont riches, incroyablement riches. Les palais sont d'or et d'ivoire, leurs chevaux sont harnachés avec des pierres précieuses, dont chacunes, même les plus petites, valent plus que l'un de nos navires. Même leurs esclaves portent des bijoux dignes d'une reine. Leurs rois se drappent dans des peaux d'animaux rares et ne se déplacent jamais sans une cohorte de serviteurs qui portent des éventails faits de plumes d'oiseaux multicolores._

_C'est le peuple le plus différent qu'il soit des Numénoréens. Il n'y a rien de majesteux ni de sévère chez eux. Ils sourient toujours et sont prompts à rire. Peut-être est-ce le climat qui les rend doux et langoureux. Ils s'habillent de couleurs éclatantes et leurs tenues contrastent avec la sobriété de nos vêtements_

_Ils savent charmer les bêtes. Je les ai vus faire danser au son d'une flûte les serpents les plus venimeux. Les ménageries des princes abritent les animaux les plus fabuleux: phénix, caméléopards, oliphants, chameaux, oiseaux de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Leurs guerriers ont dressés des grand fauves tachetés qui les servent aussi fidèlement que le feraient des chiens. _

_Leurs corps n'ont rien à voir avec le nôtre. Bruns de peau, petits de taille, ronds de formes, leurs yeux sont si noirs qu'on n'en voit pas la pupille. J'ai vu un enfant au corps si souple qu'on aurait dit un serpent. Allongé sur le sol, il se penchait en arrière et s'enroulait sur lui-même pour faire passer sa tête entre ses cuisses. Il faisait les sauts les plus incroyables et retombait toujours sur ses pieds. _

_Un de mes amis disait que le Harad, c'était le pays des fous. _

Ils ont franchi le gué du Poros il y a trois jours. La rivière était presque à sec et l'on pouvait traverser sans se mouiller. En posant les pieds sur la rive orientale, on avait vraiment l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre monde. Plus de champs cultivés, ni de maisons. Une vaste étendue aride et caillouteuse s'étalait à perte de vue avant de se fondre dans le sable du désert. Pas un bruit, pas un animal, il n'y avait que le vent qui soufflait du sud, chaud comme l'haleine d'un monstre, en soulevant des tourbillons de poussière, étranges silhouettes tremblotantes que l'on voyait surgir puis disparaître. Ces spectres sont les seuls habitants de ce pays désolé qui était autrefois le Harondor, province méridionale du Gondor. Le Poros, mince ligne bleue qui chemine jusqu'à la mer est ce lieu étrange où l'Ouest verdoyant et le Sud désolé se côtoient, se touchent presque, sans jamais se mêler l'un à l'autre.

De chaque côté de la route se dressaient deux tertres couverts de verdure et leur présence sur ces terres incultes semblait si incongrue, si déplacée qu'elle en était réconfortante pour les soldat. C'était comme un petit bout de leur terre qu'ils auraient emporté avec eux lors de leur marche vers l'inconnu. En passant devant, nombre d'entre eux se retournaient pour les fixer du regard, et tout en marchant, ils jetaient des coups d'œil derrière eux pour essayer de distinguer une dernière fois ces deux collines.

Hérion passa entre les tertres sans même leur accorder un regard. Pourquoi s'attarder chez soi quand tant de choses vous attendent? La veille de leur départ, il avait demandé à faire partie de l'avant-garde, voulant être le premier à fouler la terre du Harad. Le Harondor, morne et désolé n'en était que l'antichambre. Un lieu dangereux, certes, mais le passage qui relie un monde à un autre est toujours périlleux. Seuls les plus braves, les vrais héros triomphent. Hérion était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout et il avait tenu bon, malgré les supplications de ses parents et les mises en garde de ses amis. Pourquoi aurait-il risqué sa vie là-bas, quand il aurait pu se faire envoyer dans le Nord? Son frère avait déjà fait campagne dans le Sud, ils étaient quittes envers l'État. On n'avait pas besoin de sa solde de militaire, on gagnait déjà bien assez. Mais Hérion était entêté. Le Harad emplissait sa pensée, devenant peu à peu son unique obsession, laissant de la place à peu de chose, et sûrement pas à l'histoire du Gondor ni à la seconde bataille des gués du Poros en 2885, où tombèrent les jumeaux du Roi Folcwine de Rohan, dont les tertres gardent à présent la route du Sud. Et pourtant…

S'il s'y était intéressé de plus près, peut-être aurait-il appris que sur les corps des trois mille Suderons qui trouvèrent la mort ce jour là, aucun ne fut rendu à sa famille. On ne permis pas aux survivants de ramener les corps et les cadavres furent brulés. Depuis, privés de sépulture, leurs âmes sans repos hantent le pays en compagnie des spectres de poussière.

_Mon ami n'avait qu'à moitié raison. Le fou c'est le désert. Brûlant pendant la journée, glacé le soir, il est aussi versatile qu'une femme. Le jour, tu pries pour que la tombée de la nuit arrive vite et lorsqu'elle est là, tu regrettes ta prière. Tu te serres au coin du feu pour te réchauffer lors des haltes. Car dans le désert tu marches la nuit. Le jour il fait trop chaud. Le désert sous le soleil est une gigantesque fournaise inventée pour cuire les hommes à petit feu. Une fois j'ai touché le sable de ma main. Je me suis brûlé les doigts._

_La chaleur te dessèche petit à petit, toute l'eau de ton corps s'évapore et il ne t'en reste même plus assez pour suer. Tu pisses des lames de rasoires._

_Mais la plus grande hantise là-bas, c'est les insectes. Ceux du déserts sont les pires qui soient. Tous venimeux, tous mortels. Vérifie toujours tes bottes avant de les chausser. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut s'y cacher._

Une semaine déjà qu'ils crapahutent dans ce désert, une semaine au milieu du sable et de la poussière, une semaine à souffrir de la chaleur et du froid. Imperturbable, Hérion marche en tête de la colonne. Son cheval est mort il y a cinq jours. Qu'importe, il ira à pied. Premier levé, dernier couché, il enrage, il piétine d'impatience. Le train imposé par le chef est trop lent. Beaucoup trop lent quand on n'a que vingt-trois ans et qu'on a passé toute sa vie à rêver au Harad. Mais depuis quelques jours, il s'est calmé. Si le désir d'atteindre les contrées du Sud le lancine toujours, la magie et le calme profond du lieu ont fini par déteindre sur lui.

Ce qui frappe l'œil, c'est l'immensité. À perte de vue s'étend une mer d'or fondu, dont les dunes sont les vagues qui vont se briser contre de grandes falaises noires: les contreforts des Monts de l'Ombre. En second vient la netteté des couleurs: le bleu insolent du ciel sans nuage, la verdure des oasis et le jaune du sable. Quand le soir tombe et que la fraicheur revient, le désert devient une palette de couleur où l'on trouve toutes les nuances de rouge, de rose, d'orange et de bleu. Le ciel prend les couleurs du désert et le désert devient ciel. Et lorsque le soleil est à son zénith, ces couleurs se font tellement vives que leur éclat devient insupportable. Les rayons de l'astre sont autant de poignards qui transpercent les yeux. Le désert tout entier est vibrant de lumière. Et les hommes petit à petit deviennent fou. Ils ont le visage brûlé et les yeux fiévreux. Le jaune du sable leur évoque sans cesse l'or qu'on leur à promis. Les yeux d'Hérion aussi brillent d'un éclat particulier, comme s'ils avaient absorbé un peu de ce trop-plein de lumière, mais ce n'est pas à l'or qu'il pense. C'est aux Suderons.

Ils ne sont plus sortis de sa pensée depuis le jour où il a appris qu'ils se nommaient Haradrim. Haradrim, Haradrim. Le mot tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Il se le répétait le soir avant de s'endormir, le matin au réveil et pendant les cours où il n'écoutait rien de ce que disait son maître, ne sortant de sa rêverie que pour la géographie. Haradrim. Ce simple mot était sa clé d'accès au Royaume Enchanté. Ce simple mot faisait surgir des brumes tout un peuple. Désormais, ce n'était plus pour lui des figures anonymes. Il savait quelque chose d'eux, il connaissait leur nom. Et par ce nom, il avait prise sur eux. Ainsi passa-t-il sa jeunesse à écouter les récits des anciens, à glaner le moindre renseignement à leur sujet, sans jamais découvrir que "Haradrim" n'est qu'un nom sindarin qui veut dire "peuple du sud", que les hommes là-bas ne forment pas un seul mais une multitude de peuples, et qu'ils se nomment Yatenga, Tankodogo ou encore Moogo Nabou; le Peuple, les Alliés, les Êtres Humains.

_Ce ne sont pas des hommes, ce sont des bêtes. Il n'y a pas en eux une once de noblesse, pas le moindre bon sentiment. La haine et la crainte, ils ne connaissent que ça. Les plus forts réduisent les faibles en esclavage et les esclaves poignardent les maître dans leur sommeil. Un peuple lâche et perfide qui s'applatira à tes pieds en te comblant de caresses et, aussitôt que tu auras le dos tourné, te plantera un couteau entre les côtes. Quels serments ont-ils respectés ? Aucun. Persévérant dans leur déloyauté, ils n'ont eu de cesse d'attaquer le Gondor, qu'ils haïssent, comme ils haïssent tout ce qui est beau, bon et grand. Certains sont cruel: ceux-là sont des Orcs. Crois-moi cousin, je sais de quoi je parle, je les ai combattus. Même à terre, même agonisants, ils te mordent les jarrets. Avant le combat ils se liment les dents en pointes pour qu'elles soient plus tranchantes; à la fin ils mangent leurs ennemis. Des bêtes sauvages, des animaux lubriques qui se vautrent dans la débauche. Leurs femmes vont nues et les chefs se les partagent. Et encore, des animaux éprouveraient de la tendresse envers leurs rejetons. Mais ce mot est inconnu des Suderons et les parents mutilent leurs propres enfants._

L'armée s'est arrêtée autour d'une oasis. Si tout va bien, dans une semaine ils atteindront la rivière Harnen et entreront dans le proche Harad. Assis près du feu, Hérion nettoie son épée en espérant qu'il ne s'en servira pas beaucoup. Ce n'est pas la gloire qu'il est venu chercher, c'est l'Autre, c'est les Haradrim.

Démons, hommes-bêtes, sauvages, primitifs, innocents, surhommes, fées…

Après avoir entendu tant de récits, tous différents les uns des autres, Hérion comprit qu'il fallait qu'il aille voir le Harad de ses propres yeux, qu'il se fasse sa propre idée sans quoi il ne comprendrait jamais rien à ce peuple fabuleux. L'idée fit son chemin, le désir de partir devint de plus en plus pressant jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate en un besoin impérieux et irrésistible, le jour où, à Pelargir, il rencontra un funambule.

_Tout en haut sur le fil une femme danse._

_Sa peau brune recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur luit dans la lumière des torches. Comme la flamme tremblotante des chandelles, elle oscille, se cambre, se tord, si bien qu'on la distingue à peine de son ombre qui ondule sur le mur. Ses bras et ses poignets sont ornés de bracelets dorés qui scintillent chaque fois que les torches s'y reflètent. À chacun de ses mouvements, elle projette sur l'assistance des myriades d'étincelles. Ses jambes, gainées dans deux fourreaux de couleurs vives fouettent l'air en dessinant des arabesques. Elles semblent perpétuellement en l'air, toujours en suspens, et pourtant les pieds de la danseuse ne lâchent jamais la corde. Ils y sont soudés par quelque charme: l'adresse et l'audace, le mépris du vide et la légèreté. C'est une danse toute en retenue, où la grâce se mêle à la beauté hésitante de l'envol inachevé. C'est l'oiseau le plus maladroit et l'être le plus léger que j'ai jamais vu. Si on la posait à terre, elle pourrait s'envoler sans même décoller ses pieds du sol._

_Sur sa poitrine nue, un collier d'or rebondit à chaque pas. Toutefois, l'indécence de cette danseuse ne vient pas de ses seins qui tressaillent, ni de ses reins qui ondulent au rythme de ses pas; mais de sa danse, de l'impudeur avec laquelle elle défie la pesanteur, la chute et la mort. Chacun de ses pas est une victoire fragile arrachée à ces trois adversaires, avec pour seul allié ce fil ténu prêt à se rompre. Chacun de ses pas fait monter la tension jusqu'à l'insoutenable, jusqu'à ce que le public se cache les yeux et détourne la tête en rougissant._

_Pendant une heure, la danseuse a défié la mort pour eux et ils ne lui ont même pas fait la politesse de la regarder!_

_Moi? Je ne la quittais pas des yeux et je rêvais à ce Harad, où les hommes et les femmes étaient affranchis des lois de la pesanteur, où les danseurs se riaient de la mort, et où les spectateurs, si l'un de ces hommes-oiseaux chutait, lui faisaient l'honneur de l'accompagner des yeux jusqu'à la fin._

À l'issue de cette réception donnée par un riche marchant qui avait fait fortune dans le Sud, Hérion décida de s'engager. On était en avril. Le Surintendant Turgon avait décidé d'envoyer une armée au Harad afin de sécuriser les frontières. Partout l'on faisait appel aux volontaires.

Il arriva comme une fleur au bureau de recrutement. Celui qui tenait le registre haussa les sourcils en apprenant son âge mais l'inscrivit quand même. Un bras supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop. Quand ils lui demandèrent pourquoi il s'engageait le garçon répondit innocemment: "Pour voir les Haradrim". Les hommes présents éclatèrent de rire avant de lui dire qu'il risquait d'être déçu. Et comme Hérion s'entêtait, ils se moquèrent de lui. Ils n'avaient pas compris qu'il ne pouvait être déçu. Il ne venait ni pour l'or, ni pour la gloire et son but était pur. Il ne pouvait être déçu parce qu'il n'attendait rien de particulier. Si les Haradrim se révélaient n'être que des bêtes, alors il chercherait à comprendre comment Eru a pu créer des êtres pareils. Si au contraire c'étaient des surhommes, des génies, il chercherait la source de leur pouvoir.

Ce que Hérion n'a pas compris, c'est que les Haradrim qu'il recherche n'existent que dans les contes et dans les récits exhaltés de ceux qui n'ont vu le Sud que le temps d'une campagne militaire. Ce n'est pas l'Autre qu'il recherche finalement, c'est le Royaume Enchanté de son enfance. Car Hérion a beau s'en défendre, il est toujours le petit enfant qui frissonait de peur et d'exitation en écoutant les histoires de sa nourrice.

_Ne te fais pas d'illusions gamin, le Harad c'est comme partout ailleurs. Il y a des riches et des pauvres, des vieux et des jeunes, des sages et des cons. Les mères pleurent quand on tue leurs fils exactement comme les nôtres. C'est à leurs filles que tu penses? Leur réputation est surfaite. C'est des filles voilà tout. C'est juste qu'elles ont la peau noire avec des seins plus gros, mais elles ne te donneront pas plus de plaisir que les meilleures putains de Pelargir._

La rivière Harnen. Enfin. La fin du voyage s'est déroulée comme dans un rêve. Affaiblis par la soif et par la fatigue, écrasés par l'immensité silencieuse du désert, les soldats ne parlent plus. Leurs rares conversations se réduisent à des gestes, qu'ils économisent. Un dixième de l'armée est déjà mort, de chaud, de froid, de soif, de fatigue ou de maladie. À l'avant, Hérion marche comme un automate. Ses lèvres sont craquelées, ses yeux sont rouges et irrités à cause de la poussière. Il s'est fait piquer par un insecte au bras gauche et celui-ci a tellement gonflé que pendant deux jours il n'a pas pu le bouger. Lentement, le désert a fini par avoir le dessus. Maintenant son esprit est tourné vers l'espoir de la prochaine halte.

Pourtant quand il voit la rivière au loin, son obsession se réveille. Il se rappelle qu'il s'est juré d'être le premier à atteindre le Harad et il se met à courir, sourd aux appels du chef d'escorte. Mais quand il atteint la berge, il s'arrête brusquement. Son estomac se noue, ses jambes se dérobent et des sanglots s'étranglent dans sa gorge. Accablé par la fatigue, la lassitude et le désespoir, il se laisse tomber au sol. Toute envie de voir le Harad, de rencontrer ses habitants l'a quitté, tandis que ses illusions se brisent, se déchirent et s'estompent peu à peu. Ni sous-hommes, ni surhommes, les Haradrim sont tout simplement des hommes. Comme lui.

Sur la rive s'étend les vestiges d'une bataille qui s'est déroulée il n'y a pas si longtemps. Des deux côtés, on a abandonnés les morts et c'était ce charnier qui s'offre maintenant à la vue de Hérion. Lesquels sont du Sud? Lesquels sont de l'Ouest? Personne ne le saura jamais.

Devant lui se déroule une longue rangée de squelettes uniformément blancs.

* * *

Petite précision, les mots Yatenga, Tankodogo et Moogo Nabou ont été pris un peu au hasard dans un article de Wikipédia sur l'histoire du Burkina Faso, parce que je cherchais des noms de peuple.

Le titre du OS est tiré du titre d'un roman de Mathias Énard, _Parle-leur de batailles, de rois et d'éléphants_


End file.
